On ice
by Mistique Four
Summary: The Teen Titans have an ordinary day of crimefighting and discover someone in the ice of an old and burntout house. Who is he, where did he come from and how did he get in the ice. Implied romance between Robin&Starfire and Raven&Beastboy. Please review.
1. On ice

_Disclamer:_ I do not own the Teen Titans, but I do own this story. It's my very first one. I only did this for fun and I do not gain anything from it (exept perhaps a few reviews).

'...' thoughts

"..." talk

POV Point Of View

**On Ice**

We see a black screen and hear a voice. "I had been on ice. A hundred years had past. The world changed around me, yet my time stood still. It was like beïng asleep for a long time and when I awoke and opend my eyes they where there..." The Japanees opening theme starts.

Ravens POV

It was one of those days she could kill Beastboy for his jokes and it was way to early.

"I'm sorry Raven!" Beastboy yelled, "AAAAAAAAHHH" turning in to a Cheeta running down the hall.

I just came into the main room, my face filled with anger. I saw Starfire in the kitchen and Robin was watchin the news, but no Beastboy.

"Where is he?"

"What did Beastboy do now?" Robin asked lookin away from the t.v.

A noise caught my attention, it came from behind me. I turned around slowly and saw... Cyborg yawning.

"Morning folks."

Cyborgs POV

I saw the look on Ravens face and backed up on instinkt. 'BB must have done something bad to upset Raven like this.'

"What did he do this time?"

"Yes, please tell us friend Raven." Starfire said floating away from the kitchen and whatever she was cooking.

"Allright." Raven said with a sigh in her usual monotone voice. "He" The alarm started to blare.

'Just when she was gooing to come to the good part the alarm had to go of.'

"Aw man, things were just getting interesting."

"Whatever Beastboy did, it´ll have to wait."

"Thanks Robin." BB said climbing out of Starfire´s cooking´, getting a deathglare from Raven.

"It´s Gizmo & Mammoth, there robbing the bank!" Robin said looking at the monitor.

Vault camera POV

"Good idea to rob the bank this early Gizmo."

"Yeah, those snobs are probebly still asleep."

"Think again.", Robin said, "Titans Go!"

At this BB changed into a Rhino and began charging at Mammoth. Ravens hands erupted with her powers and a black energy consumed the bags of loot. With a flick of a wrist the bags shot to the other end of the vault.

"What the? Ough.." Mammoth exclaimed right before a green Rhino came to an instand halt against his body. Quickly changing into a Gorilla BB struggels with Mammoth.

"Hey! Give them back you, you...demon!" At that comment Ravens eyebrow twitched.

"What did you just say?!" Taking a step backwards, Gizmo gulpes and says: "You...demon?" The fear evident in his voice.

"Raven? Calm down Raven. Please Raven." Robin pleads while trying to stop her from advancing, while Gizmo huddels against the wall in a corner.

"No! I won´t let him get away with that!" A four eyed Raven said.

"You´d better appologice squirt." Cyborg said to the cowarding villain.

"S..s..so..", Gizmo stuttered, "Sorry?" Seeing the look of fear she smirks and calms down as Cyborg aims his sonic cannon at Gizmo. Gizmo was still shaking with fear and didn´t notice any of this until Cyborg said: "Lights out, Gizmo." He turns his head to see Cyborg, ready to blast him, when suddenly BB knocks Cyborg over. At that moment he fires his cannon. The blast inpacts on a spot right above them creating a giant cloud of dust.

When our vision clears, as the dust settles down, we can no longer see the two villains.

Robins POV

We rushed out and saw Mammoth round a corner with a bag of loot. The chase let to the old part of Jump City, where the villains went into a dead ally.

"Oh crap!" Gizmo said when he realised it. Quickly glancing around for an escape when we caught up. Mammoth bashed into an old, abandoned and burnedout house and dragged Gizmo inside.

"It doesn´t look very save." Raven noticed.

"She´s right Robin." I heard Cyborg say, looking up from his arm. 'He must have scanned the building.'

"Then we´ll just have to be extra carefull." And with that I whent inside. As the others followed, I saw Gizmo and Mammoth running up the burned down stairs. The stairs looked almost ready to collapse. As BB entered I heard him say: "This place looks really scary." And he quickly took refuge under Ravens cloak, totaly forgotten what happened this morning.

"But not as scary as I can be!" She replied angry, not forgotten the event of earlier. With that BB ran, as we carefully continued the chase he cept at a save distance.

Gizmo´s POV

"One of these doors has to lead to outside this darn building." I said while trying every door.

"Nothing, only one more door to go." Mammoth said pointing to said door, while those brats where coming up the stairs.

"Why don´t they just give up?" I heard Raven say, while I closed the last door we had left as we went through it.

"Why don´t you take your own advice?" Tap, tap, tap. Mammoth tapped me on my shoulders. "What?!" I snorted.

"Uhhh, Gizmo. We´re not outside jet."

I turned around and saw an emty room, without any windows or other doors. "Uh, Oh." Something knocked me down from behind. As I turned, while getting up, the door was open and the Titans where rushing in, ready to fight. As I watched them, the floor began to shake and crack. I looked to my right to see Mammoth who had his fist on the floor, clearly he had tried to attack those brats.

"Whoeps?" He said with a domb look on his face and then the floor gave way. I landed on my back and my gear started to sparkle. The darn thing broke, I had to get it of me before it would go haywire.

Starfire´s POV

I landed softly at Robins side. "Robin, are you fine?" I asked while helping him up.

"I´m fine Star. And it´s: Are you allright?" He gave me one of those oh so warm smiles of his.

"Yes, I am most allright. Thank you Robin." That answer seemed to have surprised him. 'Why does he have such a strange look on his face?' I try to see his eyes behind his mask to find an answer, but I fail. He closed his eyes and starts to move closer to my face. 'He seems so' My thoughts are then interrupted.

Robins POV

"Robin, are you fine?" I heard Star say, while she helped me up.

"I´m fine Star. And it´s: Are you allright?" I smiled at her cute alian face.

"Yes, I am most allright. Thank you Robin." 'Did she think I was asking her a question? Will she ever learn?' I ask myself as I look her in the eyes. 'Maybe that´s part of her charm.' I lose myself in her eyes, I close my eyes and lean in. But before I could kiss her, Raven called out to her.

Cyborgs POV

When I opened my eyes everything around us was dark and strangely cold. You could barely see the hole we fell through. There was something sparkling not to far away from us and barely lit Mammots uncauntious face. He must have fallen on his head otherwise he wouldn´t be uncauntious.

"Starfire? How about some light?" I heard Raven call. A green light illuminated part of the room. I chip in with my own light manifested in my arm and look around.

"Wow, no wonder it´s that cold." I saw an entire room filled with ice.

"Dude, what was that?"

"What was what BB?" I looked at Mammoth and see him groan. In an instant I remember that Gizmo should have landed in the same spot, but he wasn´t there. I could barely hear the footsteps coming my way. As they got closer and closer I shone my light at the source. Robin came to put special handcufs on the big guy.

"Cyborg. You may want to watch out so that Gizmo won´t hack you again."

"Thanks man." Shining my light in every direction I hoped to spot Gizmo. 'Something moved past me,' I twirl around and shine my light in that direction. 'but there´s nothing there.' Then I see Raven turn around quickly. What ever it was, she had noticed it to.

Ravens POV

'I could´ve sworn someone moved past me.' I could hear a faint sound coming this way. 'Footsteps! The´re coming from behind.' I turned slowly and saw a green alian animal (from the episode bethroted). Beastboy scared the living daylight out of me. "Beastboy!!!" I said in an anraged tone. He cowared of into the darkness. As I ran after him, my fist where crackeling with black energy. He ran into a corner and I knew I had him where I wanted him. I slowed my pace and strided forward.

Beastboys POV

Looking back I saw four red eyes coming towards me and I knew I had gone to far. Looking around franticly, terrified of what she might do to me, I tried to find a way to escape her wrath. While backing up I hit a wall and noticed that she had me cornerd. "I´m sorry Raven." I said trying to calm het down. It didn´t work. Her fist came right at me. I ducked in the nick of time and heard it hit the icy wall. "Raven, I really AM sorry." I said while dodging another blow. I could hear the ice crack from the force the impacts of her blows had. When the thirt strike came it had hit its target, ME. The pain was to much and I slowly collapst against Raven as everything around me faded to black.

"Beastboy? Beastboy, please... please wake up." I heard Ravens voice say through the darkness of my mind. I could feel her gentely shake me. 'Looks like Rae cooled down. That´s not so hard though with all this ice around here.' As I slowly opened my eyes I locked mine with Rae´s. I could see the worried look on her face dissappear. That´s when I heard the ice crack louder then before.

"We have to get away from this wall Beastboy. Get up."

"I´ll need some help Rae. You pack one hell of a punch."

"It´s Raven and thanks." She helped me up and supported me. I threw an arm around her and though she might hit me for it, but as it turns out she doesn´t seem to care. Soon after we got away from the wall it crumbled down and we turned to look at it. The others must have heard the wall collapse ´cause they came running towards us. As Raven noticed the others she just let me fall.

"Hey, what was that for?"

"So... Did you guys catch Gizmo allready?" Raven asked Robin, completely ignoring me.

"We caught him soon after you guys ran of." Robin stated in a slightly angered tone. 'He´s probebly not happy that we left while Gizmo was still free.' I turned my head to avoid his gaze and that´s when we saw him.

"That´s one cool dude!" I said pointing at a figure in the ice. There we saw a tall figure, a jong male about our age. He had long dark hair that had a blue hue. 'His clothes seem old, very old. He might be old, very old, jet he seems to be our age.'

Cyborgs POV

I began to perform a scan of his body. It shocked me that allthough he was frozen in, he wasn´t frozen. 'That means that he might still be alive in there.' I tried to scan for his vital signs, which was a bit difficould due to the ice, but I soon found what I was looking for. A hartrate, though very, very low. "Uhhh, guys? I don´t know how to say this, but...he´s alive in there." I got shocked looks from everyone.

"What? Cy, are you sure?"

"I have his hartrate right here." I showed Robin the scanresults on my arm. He just stood there, blinking his eyes in astonishment, he just couldn´t beleave what he was seeing.

"Robin?" I waved my hand in front of his eyes and got no responce. "Yo Robin, wake up!"

"Huh, oh right. Let´s get him out of there."

**Please leave a review. This story will continue. Any pointers and tips are appreciated. If you have a question in your review I will try to give it my best answer.**


	2. The Ice guy

_Disclamer:_ I do not own the Teen Titans, but I do own this story. I only did this for fun and I do not gain anything from it (exept perhaps a few reviews).

'...' thoughts

"..." talk

-...- the tourgide talks

**The ice-guy**

Ravens POV

We where taking turns while ´the ice-guy´ recoffered in the medic wing. It was now dark outside and Robin was still trying to find out more about our guest. He´s been at it since we got back to the tower. I entered the medic wing.

"How is he?"

"He seems to be asleep, but he´s stable. Did you come to releaf me Raven?"

"Yes, Cyborg. It´s my shift now."

"Alright then, I´ll go check on Robin and lock down the tower."

"Okay."

"You´ve got everything you need?"

"Lets see..." I said loking like I was thinking hard. "I´ve got my book, herbal tea and the company of ´the ice-guy. Do I miss something?" I said, sarcasme obvious in my voice.

"Just asking." He said shrugging and turned to leaf.

The swooshing sound of the doors could be heard ass Cyborg left. All there was left now was silence, except for the sound of the slowly breathing ice-guy and the occasional bleep of a machine. I opened my book and began to read to myself.

* * *

Cyborgs POV

I saw Robin who was still at it on the computer.

"Hey, Cy."

'He must have heard my footsteps. They are easy to recognise with my foots of metal.' I sigh mentally at that thought. "Hey, Robin. How´s it going?"

"I´ve found an article on the building and the family that lived in it. Now take a look at this."

I leaned in close and read: "...burned down in mysterious fire. The parent escaped safely from their home, but the boy is presumed dead..." "So what´s that got to do with him."

"The boy´s body was never found."

"You´re saying that ´the ice-guy´ is that boy?"

"I´m not sure"

"Why not?"

"Take a look at the date."

"WHAT?! That´s over a 100 years ago! There´s no way he could have survived that long in the ice."

"It´s the only lead I´ve found so far. So how is he anyway?"

"He´s asleep, but at least he´s stable."

"It´s been a long day. Lets all get some rest."

"Beastboy and Starfire are already in there rooms, Raven is on shift. I´ll lock the tower down and then I´m gonna turn in to."

"And I´ll let the computer take it over from here. It´s going to try and find a match with missing people." He hits some keys and images of missing people appear rappedly successing each other.

"Good night Robin."

"´Night Cyborg."

Througout the tower a computervoice can be heard. "Tower is locking down. Tower is locking down. Tower is locking down... Tower is locked down."

* * *

(next day) 

As the sun rises in Jumpcitybay, we take a look at the peacefully sleeping inhabitants of T-tower. Lets take a look at there dreams shall we.

-Please fasten your seatbelts and keep you arms and legs inside of the bus at all times.-

* * *

"Robin, are you fine?" I heard Star say, while she helped me up. 

-It seems like Robin's dreaming of what happened earlier on in the day.-

"I´m fine Star. And it´s: Are you allright?" I smiled at her cute alian face.

"Yes, I am most allright. Thank you Robin." 'Did she think I was asking her a question? Will she ever learn?' I ask myself as I look her in the eyes. 'Maybe that´s part of her charm.' I lose myself in her eyes, I close my eyes and lean in.

-Perhaps it's time to move on.-

I feel her soft lips touch mine.

-Definitely time to move on.-

* * *

-As we move on on our tour we see on our left a sign made out of a lollypop, to our right we see parked cars of rosted beef and on both sides buildings made of cake. Do to the rain, to us known as soda, we are unable to see who it is that is eating this town. We do see that the person is probably male and has one red eye.- 

-As you may have guessed; it's no other than our own Cyborg.-

-HEY YOU! Yeah you there in the back, stop eating Cyborg's dream. It won't do you any good and didn't I say to keep your arms and legs inside of the bus at all times? Sorry for the delay everyone, we'll move on now.-

* * *

A large wooden table stands in a long hall, at this table are seated the Teen Titans as well as a lot of important Tamarian people. At the head of this table sits the new king and to his right sits Starfire. 

-We see a lot of grose things on the long table, the traditionel Tamarian food. It's a meal fit for a, well, a princess. As we take a look around the table, we see Starfire is secretly holding hands with Robin.-

The others at the table start to pig themselfs out, all except for Raven and Robin. All they do is poke at there so called food.

-We'll just excuse ourselfs.-

* * *

The entire bus is enveloped in darkness, slowly two slits in the sky start to open up. 

-We are terribly sorry. Due to the previous delay we won't be able to see Beastboy's dream.-

After he does a couple of animal stretches, stretches in an animalform, he looks at the clock. "Shit, morning already. Raven's so gonna kill me for beïng late on my shift. Gotta hurry." He runs of and changes into a big green cat.

-Next stop; Raven's dream.-

* * *

She's lying on her back with her hand behind her head on a big floating rock. It has some nice soft grass on it. She's looking at the stars and the other floating rocks. With a peacefull sigh she closes her eyes, only to find that when she opens them again she sees Beastboy staring back at her. As he sees her looking back at him he says: "Raven, I'm sorry I'm so late. Please don't kill me." 

"What? Beastboy, what are you doing in my room? Get out, now!" She's clearly still not entirely awake.

'I'm definately gonna tell this to the others later or maybe I'll use this to frame her sometime.' "Uhm, Raven? This is the medic wing." Raven looks around and then notices the time. Her anger starts to boil, partly because he's late and allso because he's seen her act silly.

'That was really embarrassing, I'm sure he'll make fun of it.'

"Beastboy..." She says in a very threatening tone. "Your late!"

"Yipes! Raven I'm really really REALLY sorry, please don't kill me."

"Now why would I kill you?" Said in a really sweet voice.

"Whew."

"I'm only going to MAIM you." Raven lunges forward, but then she notices something strange. The regular beating of the Ice-guy's hart, it had started to increase in pace.

'Now that she's distracted, I might have a slight chance to escape.' And he quickly left the room.

Why did his hartbeat start to increase? He was having a nightmare, or more like a bad memory.

It had started out fine. Just a regular day of school for a regular kid. But as it would soon turn out, it wasn't such a regular day.


End file.
